moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Perrington/MISSING: Chester - Part IV
(Parts 1, 2, and 3 can be found on Chester's wikia page!) Still in this city, and Light was it a massive city. The tall dome overtaking the nucleus of the area, and a pair of elevators he was most certainly -not- going near, at least not on his own volition. Right now, the pup was hungry, tired, and even after receiving various affections from many passersby of the city, he’d not gotten a single treat in his ventures. Nothing to snack on, nothing to eat, digest and ultimately allow to break down in his intestines to finally release as excrement. He was hungry, and it wasn’t until today, Chester managed to come across a smell. It was -food-. But where did it come from? His nose began to sniff around the middle rise, leading him along, and down a small corridor sending him down down down, right into the slums of the once sacred city. But that mattered little to a beast, there was food here, ripe for the taking. Was this pup really planning on stealing? No, he had a better tactic in mind. His olive eyes widened, and his floppy cheeks pouted a bit as he tromped over to the smell, where he found two men, sitting by a fire, with smelly meats on the spit. They seemed trusting enough, as they were laughing, smiling, but it was strange to see an orc and a human laughing together. He would take that as a good sign as well as he sat beside the human, much more used to their company, looking to them dopey eyed and happy, although in the back of his mind, his prime directive was sustenance. The human man looked upon the dog, and clearly saw what was going on. “No freebies.” He croaked as her right hand forcefully pushed the pup away with a considerable stumble, nearly off the edge of the ruin they were perched upon. As for the orc? He looked to the man with a disappointed stare, his brown eyes scanned back over the dog, and a smile began to curl on his face, with his teeth lofting a bit with the gesture. “He’s just looking for a bit, Roddy, and we have plenty,” the orc proclaimed, but that was a lie, merely a few scrawny cuts held on the spit, and they were nearly ready to eat, which caused the orc to pull off the first piece, and give it to the human man, and the second, he would hold out to the dog as he rested the spit, and the last bits of meat back over the fire. “What do you think you’re doing with that,” the man, apparently named Roddy growled, but the orc still held his smile, and the offering hand, albeit scrawny. “We need that food Light dammit! What do you think you’re doing!” Chester began to slowly waddle over to the orc, but before he could grasp at the food held in the orcs hand, Roddy pounced to grasp the orcs wrist. “WE NEED THIS,” he croaked out again in a tired voice, his hand beginning to twist the orcs wrist in a painful manner. “Just as I expected of an ORC, thinking of dogs before the people you call friends.” The orc grunted lightly, but his eyes shut to calm himself as his hand released from the food as - it landed on the floor. It almost seemed like hunger was taking the man known as Roddy, and in his fit of rage, a balled fist was thrown at the orc, but it certainly wouldn’t collide. Chester had lept into the fray as his gaping maw clamped onto Roddy’s wrist. The man began to scream in a fit of hunger and pain induced rage as the dog clamped to his arm flung about like a ragdoll, flinging back onto the floor as he was now ready to make a break for it, the orc shot up from his seat and tossed the meat into the distance, suggesting Chester chase for it. And he most certainly would! Sprinting for the food and making a break for it as Roddy attempted to leap over the orc, only to have his ankle grasped as he hit the floor. “What are you -doing-?!” Roddy cried, and released a billowing shout. “We’ve got a rabid pup on the loose! First one to catch em’ gets food for a week!” Well, that certainly wasn’t good, and people began to tail the sprinting pup, who just, didn’t know where to go. There was nothing here for him anymore, and he didn’t know where to go. The feverish and hungered refugees kept hot on his tail, and the orc continued to hold the human down. Did Chester do the right thing? Or, perhaps he just damned a pair of men to starvation in the coming days by taking this morsel from them. A passing thought as he was more focused on the tunnel in the distance, his own speed surpassing those of the refugees. Sprinting past the two draenic honor guards holding their place at the tunnel, as the large draenic man posted there sent his cerulean gaze over to the passing pup, and those same eyes flashed to the other guard, nodding to her as they took note of the men and women giving chase to the dog. Their shields met their chests, and their polearms intersected with a clink as the first refugee was caught unaware, being clotheslined by the defense of the pup. Chester, was now long gone. “You’re letting it get away! It’s a rabid!” Proclaimed someone in the small crowd of people. The Draenei Honor Guard merely scanned them before speaking, in a familiar, silken tone. “Do you all seek blood on your hands for an innocent doggy? Go about your business.” The crowd didn’t move, merely making many accusations to the man, wondering why he would defend a pup, or, doggy as he called it. “I said, -go about your business.” his voice resounded this time, and the mob slowly dispersed. The Honor Guards held themselves on additional alert now, though that didn’t stop them from fraternizing, starting with the Draenei woman. “You never did tell me about your day off yesterday, Soran.” The draenei man let out a light huff. “I didn’t do much, truly. I simply prayed, and met a wonderful doggy to spend some time with.” Category:Blog posts